Never stop running
by Daugter-of-221b
Summary: (Working on summary) Clara Oswald was there at the Dalek asylum. But so was her best friend, Abbagail Joanou. When the Doctor landed in victorian London, Abby and Oswin were there to save him. But after he invites them to travel with him, he finds that Abby is hiding a dark secret... One he wish he never heard...
1. Chapter 1

Two figures were standing in a dark room, talking about what lay before them in a large, glass, tank.

"John, I am not so sure that this plan was thought through. When you said that we would be making the world better, I did not know that this included... _this_."

"Jane, I have though this through time and time again, and I know that this will definitely work." the second figure, at all, bulky person, turned to the glass tank. "I know that this plan will not fail, Jane."

The first person walked up behind the other one and put a small, dainty hand on its shoulder. "If you say so, than I have no choice but to believe you."

"Jane, you and I will be the first to witness the birth of a new lady of Time!" The second figure, John, said, waving his hand towards the tank.

Inside the tank was another person. It was a girl, with layered brown hair and a small blonde streak that fell along with her bangs in her eyes. She was skinny, but tall. She was floating in a liquid, And she had a mask on her face.

Slowly, the liquid began draining out and the mask detached itself from her face. She collapsed to the ground as the walls of the tank slid down. She fell forward onto the ground, breathing slowly.

The second figure, Jane, rushed forward and knelt beside the girl. She placed the girls head on her lap and looked down at her with a frown. "John, is she alright?"

"Yes dear, she is just getting used to her surroundings." John said, kneeling beside Jane.

She stroked the girls hair and sighed looking up at the man. "Perhaps we should not have done this after all, love."

Right as she said that, the girls eyes shot open, and she stared up at the woman who was hunched above her with a curious gaze in her deep brown eyes.

•¤•

**Well, there you go! The first chapter of my new doctor who fan fiction! **

**The girl is based entirely off of my best friend, Abby, who is a pervert, bit has good intentions. More shall be revealed soon! ;)**

**I will include a complete description of Abby in the next chapter, including pics of her. (I raise her age for the fan fiction so that her relationship with the doctor wouldn't be awkward.)**

**Anyways, 00-SEXY; licensed to bedazzle is out! See you next Thursday! **

**Bai!**


	2. Bells Of Saint John Part 1

**Authors note: This is set from the first episode in which Clara had become a companion and on (The bells of saint john), But Abby (PD01) Will be traveling with them too.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS HERE ON OUT: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO **

* * *

A man runs up to a large wooden door, and pounds his fist on it. A window opens up in it and an older man, a monk, looks out.

"Wake the Abbott! The Bells of Saint John are ringing!" The man says in a hurry. The monk open the door quickly and lets the other man, another monk, inside.

Not that much later, the Abbott runs in, beads of sweat on his forehead. "We must go to him!" He gasps, running down a long hall with a torch in hand and the monk in tow.

"They call him the mad monk, don't they?" The monk asks as they walk down the dark, cold hall.

The Abbott shakes his head. "They definitely shouldn't. He is no monk."

They enter a room, and a man is sitting at an easel, painting a picture of two young women. One of them has a round face, with short brown hair and matching eyes. The other has a thinner face, with long layered, chestnut hair and bangs that fell into the right side of her face. She had thin lips, and large brown eyes.

The Abbott clears his throat, shifting uncomfortably. "I am sorry to intrude. The bells of Saint John are ringing."

The man stands, his hood falling off of his head to reveal a handsome young man with wild hair, an angular chin, and wise, old, green eyes. He is known by some as The Doctor.

"I am going to need a horse." He says, walking off into an adjoining hall to grab some things.

The monk stepped forward, staring at the painting in awe. In the corner are the words, "Run you clever boy, and remember." And near the second girl, "Never stop running." He points to the girls. "Is that them?"

The Abbott nodded. "The girls twice dead, and their final message. He has withdrawn to this place of peace and solitude that he might divine their meaning. If he truly is mad, then this is his madness."

* * *

Clara paced in her kitchen, the phone line still on hold. Angie sits at the kitchen table while another woman of about 22, with long, layered, amber hair, with a blonde streak in it, leaned on Angie's chair, staring at the laptop placed in front of the young girl.

"Angie, is the internet working? Trying to phone the help line, they wont answer." Clara asks, dropping the phone to her side as she stares at Angie and the woman with an impatient frown on her face.

"Have you tried turning it on and off?" The woman cheekily grins at Clara, who just rolls her eyes.

"Shut it, Abby."

"It's working for me." Angie replied, ignoring Abby's comment.

"Can I use it when you're finished?" Clara asked, fingering the buttons on the phone.

"Clara, you do realize more than one person can use the internet, right?" Abby asks, looking over her shoulder at her friend.

Clara ignored her friend. "You done your homework?" She asked Angie.

"Shut up, you're not my mum!" Angie snaps, glaring at Clara. Abby stepped back and glanced warily at Angie.

"I'm not trying to be, ok?" Clara said, defensively.

Right at that moment, , Angie and Arties father, walked in, patting his pockets, looking for keys. His son, Artie followed him, Holding up car keys. "Yes! Angie's probably fine on her own, you two could probably have the night off." He said, nodding towards Abby and Clara.

"I'm OK, but I will be upstairs, trying to figure out my computer." She said.

"And I will be helping her to make sure she doesn't break the computer or something." Abby smirked at Clara, winking playfully.

"Anyway, the adverts are in, so hopefully we'll find someone." said as he pulled his jacket on.

"We're here as long as you need us." Abby said, nodding towards Clara and herself.

"Good! Right, come on Artie, time to go." said, walking towards the door.

Clara leaned over Angie's shoulder and picked up the book that Angie had sitting in front of her. Abby looked over her shoulder at the cover. It is called "Summer Falls" and was written by Amelia Williams.

Abby nodded in approval. "Amelia Williams is my favourite author, next to Stephen King. What chapter are you on?" She asked, taking the book from Clara.

"Ten."

"Eleven's the best. You'll cry your eyes out." Clara said.

The phone was still ringing. "Oh, come on, just answer, just pick it up, pick it up, pick it up." Clara said impatiently. She walked up stairs to the room she and Abby shared, and spinned around a post, while Abby just walked in. Clara sat at a desk with an open laptop sitting on it. Abby pulled up a chair and sat beside her friend. Clara clicks on the Wi-Fi.

* * *

The Doctor Dismounted his horse in woods. Another monk is waiting with a torch outside a stone doorway into an underground cavern. The MONK leads the way with the torch,With the Doctor following close behind. At the end of the tunnel, The ringing of a telephone can be heard. At the end of the tunnel is a large, blue box with the words "PUBLIC CALL" written on it. The ringing was coming from that.

The Doctor looked at the monk. "That's not supposed to happen." He opened a small door and reached in, pulling out a telephone. "Hello?"

"Ah, hello. My friend and I can't find the internet." Abby said on the other end, the phone on speaker.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor was confused.

"The internet." Clara said. "It's gone. Can't find it anywhere. Where is it?"

The Doctor walked away from the box, still holding the phone. "It's 1207." He said.

"It's 3:30 here, are we phoning a different time zone?" Abby asked, checking the clock.

"Yeah, you really sort of are." He answered.

"Will it show on the bill?" Clara looked at her friend, who winced at the thought.

"Oh, I dread to think." He paced the room, tangling the cord."Listen, where did you get this number?"

"Woman in the shop wrote it down. It's the helpline, isn't it? She said it was the best helpline out there. In the universe, she said."

"What woman? Who was she?"

"I dunno, the woman in the shop. So why isn't there internet? Shouldn't it just sort of... be there?" Clara asked, while Abby snorted in the background. "You're a computer _genius, _Clara."

"Look, listen, I'm not actually... this isn't... You have clicked on the Wi-Fi button, haven't you?" The Doctor said.

"Hang on. Erm... Wi-Fi?" Abby rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Click on the Wi-Fi. You'll see a list of names. Is there one you recognise?"

There was one the girls recognized, but there was also another one.

"It's asking for a password."

Angie walked upstairs. "Is it OK if I go and see Nina? You can call her mum."

"Sure, but first, what is the Wi-Fi password?"

"RycbarNsr123." Angie walked away.

"How am I supposed to remember that?" Clara asked from the top of the stairs.

* * *

"Is it an evil spirit?" The monk asked the Doctor, who was still on the phone.

"It's two women." The monk made a cross on himself.

"Hang on. Just a mo. Run. You. Clever. Boy. And. Remember. Never. Stop. Running. One!" Clara said as she typed in the password.

The Doctors eyes widened.

_"Run you clever boy,"_

"Two!" Clara said.

_"and remember," Oswin said._

_"Never stop running!" Abbagail finished._

"Three!" Clara finished.

"What did you say?" The Doctor asked.

"Run you clever boy, and remember. Never stop running. 123. Why?"

"Shh!" Clara said. "You made me type it wrong. It's thrown me out again. What do I do, how do I get back in? " Clara clicks on the unknown wifi.

"It's just something we say to remember the password." Abby said. Little did they know that through Clara's computer, they were being watched.

Before either of the girls could say anything else, the Door bell was ringing and someone was knocking on the door. Abby glanced at Clara, and they both walked downstairs. Abby opened the door, and a man with messy hair and monk robes was standing there, smiling widely.

"Abby Joanou? Clara Oswald?"

"Hello?" Clara said. Abby nodded.

"Clara Oswin Oswald?" The man asked.

While he was talking to Clara, Abby was looking him up and down. Abby was really flirtatious, but now she felt wasn't the time for flirting. (Even though he was quite dashing!)

"Just Clara Oswald, what was that middle one?" Clara asked suspiciously.

"Do you two remember me?" He asked, almost jumping up and down.

Abby looked over her shoulder at Clara, an eyebrow raised. "Um, not that we remember. Who are you?" Abby asked, turning back to face him.

He walked in. "The Doctor." Their faces remained blank. "No? The Doctor?" He looked in a mirror, while the two girls stared at him with amusement and curiosity.

"Doctor Who?" Clara asked.

"No, just The Doctor." He paused. "Actually, sorry, can you ask me that question again?"

"What?" Abby asked.

"Ask me that question again."

"Doctor Who?"

"One more time?"

"Doctor who?"

The Doctor smiled, oblivious to the fact that Abby was subtly nudging him outside.

"Oh yeah. Oh! D'you know, I never realised how much I enjoy hearing that said out loud. Thank you." He smiled.

Abby gave him a smile back. "OK." She said, closing the door.

"Hey! No!" The Doctor began pounding on the door. "Clara! Abby! Please."

As Clara and Abby begin up the stairs, he shouted again. "Clara and Abby, I need to talk to you two! Listen, please."

* * *

**AHAHAHA! MY ARMS ARE NUMB FROM ALL THIS WRITING... ANYWAY.**

**ABBY IS TALL AND SKINNY, WITH A FLAT... CHEST AND REAR. SHE HAS A THIN FACE, THIN NOSE/LIPS, LARGE BROWN EYES, AND CHESTNUT HAIR. HER HAIR AND BANGS ARE LAYERED, BUT NOT THAT MUCH, JUST SUBTLY. HER BANGS HANG DIAGONALLY ACROSS HER FACE. EVEN THOUGH SHE IS FLAT, SHE IS CONSIDERED VERY BEAUTIFUL.**

**ANYWHO! REVIEW PLEASE! AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE A SUMMARY THAT IS BETTER THAN MY CURRENT ONE...**

**TBC IN: THE BELLS OF SAINT JOHN PART 2**


	3. Bells Of Saint John Part 2

**BELLS OF SAINT JOHN PART 2**

* * *

IN AN OFFICE BUILDING IN LONDON...

A man sat at a desk, a computer with Clara Oswald's and Abbagail Joanou's information on the screen. A woman stood behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"Abbagail Joanou and Clara Oswald. Practically inseparable. We have a positive lock on them both. Abby is very good with electronics, but CLara appears to not be so skilled."

"Upload them both. Give Clara a Computer skills package." She said, walking away.

"Right, I'll activate two spoonheads."

"Alexei, we call them servers, not Spoonheads."

"Sorry, Miss Kizlet." He said.

She stood on a flight of stairs, looking down at the people working at desks. "I'm ever so fond of Alexei, but my conscience says we should probably kill him." Miss Kizlet said to her assistant, Mahler.

"I'll tell HR."

"Actually, he's about to go on vacation. Kill him when he gets back. Let's not be unreasonable." She, and Mahler, walker into an entirely black office.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked Mahler.

"We're uploading too many people, too quickly. We're going to get noticed." He said, nervously.

"If your conscience is bothering you, think of it like this. We're preserving living minds, in permanent form in the data cloud. It's like immortality. Only fatal." She sat down and pulled up a tablet. She swiped to side until Mahler's name came up, along with dials under his name. A dial labeled 'Conscience' was very high.

"My conscience is fine." Mahler said.

"Good. Because our client has his needs." She lowered his conscience dial.

While Mahler walked out, he turned to her. "Did you just hack me?"

"Because you changed your mind?"

"I hope I did."

* * *

Clara was sitting on the steps while her friend paced in front of her, glancing at the door.

"Please! I just need to speak to you!" The Doctor said. Clara followed Abby as she went over to the intercom and switched it on. The Doctor smiled and waved.

"Why are you still here? Why are you here at all?"

"You phoned me. You were looking for internet."

"That was you?" Abby gaped. "Blimey, how'd you get here so fast?"

"Oh, I just happened to be in the neighbourhood." He stepped to the side, revealing the blue box. Abby took a sharp breath and stepped back. "On my mobile phone."

"That's not a mobile phone..." Abby pointed out. Clara rolled her eyes.

"It's a surprisingly accurate description." He smiled.

"Ok, we're finished now." Clara shut the intercom off.

"Oi, no, look..." He said from outside.

Abby looked upstairs as a door opened and closed, and a floor board creaked. "Clara, is angie still home?"

"I don't know. Angie? Angie, are you upstairs? Angie, are you still here? "

A girl was standing on the stairs, wearing old-fashioned clothes. A boy stood beside her, wearing old clothes too.

"Hallo..." Abby said, her scottish-irish-american accent wavering slightly as she became more panicked.

"Hello." The children repeated.

"Are you friends of Angies?" Clara asked.

"We are friends of Angies."

"Why were you upstairs?" Clara asked.

"We were upstairs."

Abby gasped. "We know you, don't we?"

"You know us, don't you." Abby remembered them from the book Angie was reading. She gripped Clara's arm as their heads began spinning around, revealing a spoon-like dent in it. Clara and Abby backed away. It begins running information, and the girls can only stare.

* * *

The Doctor walked out of the box, wearing a tweed jacket and bowtie. He knocked on the door and went over to the Intercom. "Abby? Clara?"

"Hello?" Abby said over the intercom.

"See? Look, it's me! De-monked. Sensible clothes. Erm, can I come in now?" He smiled into the intercom.

"I don't understand."

"Could you just open the door?"

"I don't know..."

"Of course you can!"

"... where I am." Abby said. " I don't know where I am. Where am I? Please tell me, where I am! I don't know where I am."

The Doctor pointed his sonic at the door handle and unlocked it. He ran in to find the two girls unconscious on the floor in-front of the two spoon heads. He hears Abby repeating "I don't know where I am!" But Clara's voice had joined hers.

He kneels beside Abby. "Abby? Abby?" He gently lifts her head and points the sonic at her, then does the same with Clara. He looks up and sees the spoonheads with Clara and Abby inside, lost. He points the sonic at it, his face grim.

* * *

Alexei sits at his computer, but it is beeping. the loading bars for Clara is halfway, While Abby's isn't full, it's close though. But they stop and the screen begins flashing 'ERROR'

"I've got a problem!" He yells.

* * *

The girl and boy had disappeared, leaving metal robots in their place.

"A walking base station. A walking Wi-Fi base station, hoovering up data. Hoovering up people! " The Doctor exclaimed. He ran upstairs, scanning the room with his sonic. He found the laptop, and grabbed it, running down the stairs. He knelt in-between the girls, brushing a stray hand out of Abby's face. "Oh no you don't. Oh no you don't."

* * *

"It's like someone is trying to reverse an upload." Alexei said, looking at the screen.

"Is that possible?" Miss Kizlet asked, looking over his shoulder.

"If the upload isn't fully integrated yet - in theory, yes." Mahler answered, pressing buttons on the computer.

Clara's progress bar dropped from the fifties to the forties, while Abby's dropped into the eighties.

"Oh my god." Alexei said, gaping at the screen.

* * *

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Not this time, Clara and Abby, I promise you." The Doctor said.

* * *

"Can you stop this?" Mahler asked as Abby and Clara's progress bars dropped into the 10's.

"No!" Their progress bars were clear.

* * *

Back at the Maitland house, The Doctor was checking for a pulse. Beams shot from the spoon heads to Abby and Clara, and Clara coughed, while Abby's eyes shot open and she gasped.

The Doctor didn't see her wake up, as he was hugging Clara. "It's OK, it's OK. You're fine, you're back. Yes, you are." He kissed her head. "Yes, you are."

Abby silently stood, and stumbled to the kitchen doorway, where she stood, staring. The Doctor turned to where she was, but when he didn't see her there. A brief look of panic flashed over his face, before he saw her standing in the door, barely holding herself up. He picked Clara up, brides maid style, and turned to Abby.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice strong, and a determined look covering her fear. "Who... who _are _you?" She asked.

"I'm The Doctor." He ran upstairs, and returned without Clara, who was resting on her bed.

Abby was staring at him with a curious look now, no fear or determination on her face anymore. "The Doctor?" She whispered.

He gave her a look, then smiled. "That's me! Why?"

"A friend's friend said that a man called The Doctor had killed his ex-girlfriend not too long ago, only a few years. I think she was named after a flower..." She said. That wasn't how she had heard about him, but he didn't know that.

His smile faded and was replaced with a sad expression. "Rose..." He whispered.

Abby froze, knowing she had struck a nerve. "I-I'll be upstairs.." She slipped past him, and smiled at what she saw upstairs. Clara was asleep in her bed, with a plate of jammy dodgers (How he got them up there without her seeing was beyond her.), but one had a bite taken out of it.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! UPDATED TWICE IN A DAY! IT'S A NEW RECORD FOR ME THAT I HAVEN'T ALREADY DROPPED THIS STORY... YEAH...**

**SORRY IF IT FEELS CHOPPY, I'M READING OFF A TRANSCRIPT OF THIS EPISODE. ANYWAY, THIS EPISODE MAY BE 2 OR MORE CHAPTERS 'TILL WE GET TO THE NEXT EPISODE. ANYWAY, I WILL POST THE STORIES THAT HAVE OSWIN AND ABBY IN THEM (IN THE DOCTORS PAST) SO IT BECOMES CLEARER WHAT THEIR CONNECTION TO HIM.**

**MAYBE NEXT MONTH.**

**TBC IN THE BELLS OF SAINT JOHN PART 3!**

**DAUGHTER-OF-221B OUT! PEACE!**


	4. HELP! I'M NOT DEAD, BUT I'M CLOSE

**MY PARENTS HAVE TAKEN AWAY ALL OF MY ELECTRONICS, AND LORD KNOWS WHEN I WILL GET THEM BACK. SORRY IF THE NEXT UPDATE IS GOING TO BE LATE, BUT YOU KNOW... ANYWAY, I'M NOT DEAD, SO DON'T FRET. I'M SNEAKING THIS IN WHILE MY PARENTS ARE OUT, SO YEAH. THIS ISN'T BEING DUMPED, AND I MIGHT CONTINUE MY OTHER STORY.**

**SNEAK PEAK OF THE BELLS OF SAINT JOHN PART 3 (IT'S REALLY LONG, THIS SNEAK PEAK.)**

* * *

**THE BELLS OF SAINT JOHN PART 3**

* * *

Miss Kizler paced in her office, looking outside of her office windows over the dark London landscape, thinking about how many people each day were being uploaded from this city alone. Mahler walked in. "Well?" She asked, glad for something other to do than think.

"Our hacker sent us a message." A message popped up on the screen.

_Under my protection. -The Doctor._

"I assume he's talking about the girls." Mahler crossed his arm, glancing at Kizler.

"Get out. I have to speak to the client." She turned to the screen with a grim frown. As Mahler left, she tapped the bottom right corner of the screen. "Sir, the one you told me about. He's here. The Doctor is here."

* * *

Clara woke to see her room empty except a vase of flowers and a plate of jammy dodgers. She sat up, and looked at the window. She opened it and leaned out, and saw Abby sitting down on a chair, drawing. The man from earlier, The Doctor, was sitting in front of her pointing a metal tube at a robot.

"Hello." She said, making him stand and her friend grunt, turning around.

"Hello. Are you alright?" He asked, glancing at Abby.

"I'm in bed."

"Yes."

"Don't remeber going."

"You should really tell people before you put them in bed, Doctor." Abby winked playfully, making him blush. He cleared his throat.

"No."

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"Oh, quite a lot." He pulled out a small note pad while Abby snickered.

"Angie called, she's going to stay over at Nina's. Apparently that's all completely fine and you shouldn't worry like you always do, for God's sake, get off her back. Also, your dad phoned. Mainly about the government. He seems very cross with them, I've got several pages on that. I said I'd look into it. I fixed that rattling noise in the washing machine, indexed the kitchen cupboards, optimised the photosynthesis in the main flowerbed and assembled the quadrocycle."

"Assembled the _what?" _She asked, looking at her friend, who only shrugged.

"I found a disassembled quadrocycle in the garage."

"I don't think you did" She said, shifting geet.

"I INVENTED the quadrocycle!" He said, his voice an awed whisper. Abby laughed, and it was The Doctor's turn to wink at her.

"What happened to me- er, us?" Clara asked.

He walked forward. "Don't you remember?"

"I was scared. Really scared. I didn't know where I was."

"Do you now?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, you should go to sleep, because you're safe now, I promise. Goodnight, Clara." He turned back to the table, and Clara ducked back inside. Suddenly, she popped her head back out.

"Are you guarding us?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Abby answered.

Clara smiled. "Are you seriously going to sit down there all night?"

"Yes. I promise. I won't budge from this spot." He sat and crossed his legs.

"Well, then. I'll have to come to you. " She closed the window as The Doctor stood. "EH?" He asked.

* * *

**YES, WELL, THIS IS ALL I HAVE TYPES, ACTUALLY. MY COMPUTER DIED ON ME AND ERASED THE OTHER HALF OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**~ YOURS IN ALL HOBBIT-NESS AND TIMEY WIMEY, DAUGHTER-OF-221B**


End file.
